The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Ageratum, botanically known as Ageratum houstonianum. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of ‘Q343-2’ and ‘S570-2’. ‘Q343-2’ is a purple flowering Ageratum having a compact habit. ‘Q343-2’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. ‘S570-2’ is a blue and white flowering Ageratum having an upright habit. ‘S570-2’ is a selection from the variety ‘Southern Cross’.
Neither ‘Q342-2’ or ‘S570-2’ has been patented. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1997 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in Gilroy, USA, in Angers, France and in Sarrians, France over a three-year period. The distinctive characteristics of this new Ageratum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 9 to 11 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature.
This new Ageratum plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 9 and 10 is it a perennial plant.